


The Joys of Fatherhood

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, M/M, WOW HAPPY STUFF FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, baby roxas and single dad axel, hell yeah, single dad au hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failed attempt after failed attempt of adoption, Axel Silverman has managed to become the guardian of Roxas Altona, the most adorable three year old he's ever seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this a while ago, and in honor of AkuSai month I supposed I should finish and post it, at least a little bit.  
> Dedicated to Abi because she's feelin' down.

Roxas found his way to Axel when he was almost three years old. It was a perfect storm of factors. Roxas's father was struggling to manage two kids and a seemingly endless job and Axel was having trouble adopting because of his sexuality. Mr Altona wanted someone who he was sure could take care of Roxas and who would make sure his son kept contact with both parents. Axel was working part-time as a housekeeper for Mr Altona, and they'd become good friends. They had enough in common. Both were men living on their own after a long-term relationship came to a rocky end, both enjoyed late-night television, fine wine, and a few video games, and both could appreciate the art of a love letter.

Once Axel began babysitting, Mr Altona decided he was the man. Axel could easily manage both boys; expertly getting Roxas back to sleep as he woke up Ven for kindergarten. He once managed to get the older boy from bed to bus stop while carrying Roxas in one arm and furiously arguing with his ex boyfriend over a Bluetooth.

Mr Altona asked Axel for his help in the plan one night as the redhead once again scolded the adoption process. "At this point, I'm almost going to steal Roxas," Axel laughed, before swearing as he got a game over and tossing the SNES controller to Altona.

"Would you?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Love that kid."

"I've been hoping to find someone that could take care of him full time."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean."

"Full guardianship."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

Axel gaped, green eyes wide. "There's a catch, isn't there."

Altona shrugged. "Unless you consider visiting his mother and I occasionally a catch, then no."

"When? How?" Axel practically pounced on the blond man, demanding his answers.

"Calm down!"

"This is all I've wanted for the past two years! I'm not calming down until I'm sure we can do this!"

Altona pressed his hands against Axel's shoulders. "Listen, I'll pull some strings, and we can probably have Roxas moved in with you in two months, tops." The look on Axel's face was pure euphoria. There was no turning back.

 

Altona forged ahead, and in five weeks, Roxas was tucked into his new bed in Axel's apartment, tired out after playing all day with his new guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever was at the door was lucky Axel had been in the middle of lulling Roxas back to sleep. 3 AM. Who the hell visits someone at 3 in the fucking morning? Axel scooped Roxas up and stormed (as quietly as possible) to the door.

The answer should have been obvious. No one else in Axel's life knew about his tendency to wake up at stupid times of night (or morning, as it were) or would dare arrive under moonlight with roses in hand.

 

"What do you want, Saïx?" Axel grunted, shifting Roxas to his other shoulder.

"To apologize," replied the blue-haired man. His golden eyes glinted under the pale moon, and the dim hall lights cast shadows that accentuated the sharp nose under the scar on his face. "I didn't know you were babysitting."

Axel sighed and stroked Roxas's soft blond hair. "I'm not."

Saïx furrowed his brows. "You've introduced me to the child before. He's Mr Altona's son."

Axel nodded. "And now he's mine." Saïx took a long pause. He opened his mouth, then closed it, gritting his teeth. Axel continued with a disdainful look. "I'm his guardian. I adopted him. I finally got what we wanted. What I convinced you to want."

"I'm sorry." Saïx looked away. "I came to apologize anyway."

"Good," Axel half-growled.

"Can we talk inside and work this out?"

"You want me to give you another chance?"

"I do. Do you have any more to give?"

A smile slipped over Axel's lips. "I'm still mad, so you'll be sleeping on the couch. Mind Roxas's things." He turned back into the apartment before glancing back. "And put the flowers in a vase. Somewhere high up, like the responsible one should." And with that, he vanished into his bedroom.

Saïx followed his lead and locked the door. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and took the roses to the kitchen. It looked like everything was moved around. Saïx took down a vase from a cabinet and filled it. He put it on the windowsill and carefully arranged the flowers as he glanced around, taking in the changes. Much of the kitchen was covered in child safety locks, and a highchair sat at the table.

Saïx startled slightly at the sound of the refrigerator door rattling open, and found Axel stealing an ice cream bar for himself. The redhead unwrapped it quickly and bit into it. "Can't eat these around Roxas," he murmured. "He demands some."

Saïx nodded. "Is he much of a handful?"

"Yeah, but he's the good kind of handful."

"You want me to help with him?"

"I might," came the aloof reply. There was a smile to his green eyes. He offered Saïx a bite of his ice cream, which the scarred man accepted with a gentle smile. 

There was a pause as Axel continued eating and Saix tried to figure out what to say. It came to him soon enough.  
"Are we a thing again?"

Axel shrugged. "I haven't decided, but you have good odds." He wiped his mouth and pressed a kiss to Saïx's cheek. "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," Saïx replied, and they went their separate ways for the night. Saïx settled down on the couch in a much better mood than he had arrived in.


End file.
